


Sneeze

by jellijeans



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, but whatever we're good, it's like, just little hints of like "lmao spock blushed", not even a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellijeans/pseuds/jellijeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spock sneezes.<br/>he doesn't understand why this is a big deal. sneezes are things all species with noses and nasal cavities do; so why is everyone looking at him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr post about spock having a kitten sneeze. this is almost a crack fic, and i'll probably never write star trek again. props to my friend for suggesting this to me ;^)))))

Spock sneezes.  
From what he understands, sneezing is not out of the ordinary for any species; it is simply a way for those who have noses to clear something from their nose, whether that is mucus, dust, or something else. It is not unusual.  
Every species, he understands, does it. Every being with a nose in the universe has most certainly sneezed at least once. Sneezing, he has learned, is even more common when one has what is referred to as a “cold”. There is, quite literally, nothing out of the ordinary related to sneezes.

Thus, he is only mildly concerned when everyone in the cockpit turns to face him with wide eyes. Chekov’s jaw even hangs slightly open; it’s...disturbing, to say the least. Sneezing is a common occurrence; he did not think a single sneeze was in any way deserving of this much attention.

He clears his throat. He understands that sometimes, humans will clear their throat to both acknowledge and relieve awkwardness from a situation.  
No one turns around or returns to what they were previously doing.  
He feels a pit of anxiety growing in his stomach, and tries to push it down before Captain Kirk, very slowly, turns around with his jaw fully hanging and his eyes wide. The beginnings of a smile edge at the corners of his lips. Spock can feel the tips of his ears grow slightly green, and hopes his emotional response to this sight isn’t obvious to anyone else.

“Was that you?” Kirk asks, mildly amused. Spock nods, his eyebrows knotting from confusion.  
“...yes—who else would it be, Captain?” he asks, his tone stoic. “Unless I am mistaken, sneezing is a common occurrence in all species with noses and nasal cavities. It is not something out of the ordinary,” he says, repeating his thoughts vocally. Kirk laughs.  
“It’s just—” he gasps between laughs, “your sneeze is so...kitten-like.”  
“‘Kitten-like’?” Spock repeats. His curiosity, as much as he would not like it too, is yearning to know what the Captain means by ‘kitten-like’. “I...am afraid I don’t understand, Captain.”  
“The way kittens sneeze, I mean,” Kirk says, shrugging and rubbing at his eyes. A smile is still on his face. Spock chooses to ignore the way that Kirk’s smile makes him feel—he decides the controversy over his sneeze is a more pressing matter than that. “It’s...cute, almost. I didn’t— _we_ didn’t—think you would be the one to sneeze like that, of all people,” he says, letting out another laugh.

Spock frowns. He still doesn’t quite understand, but...he at least knows what the others were looking at him like that for—they simply did not expect his sneeze to be...‘kitten-like’. The information is still confusing, but it’s a start, at least.

He returns to his work, deciding that eventually, he should put some research into kittens sneezing. Maybe it’ll clear things up for him eventually.


End file.
